


十四（Fourteen）

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AO3不会数字数, Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十四年。十四个情人节。<br/>【一系列小插曲们】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第1年

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fourteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362447) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



当Bond在寒冷的星期二晚上十点半回来的时候，MI6整个像座陵墓。

当值的安全人员一脸困倦，在黑暗中眯着眼睛盯着一本破旧的小说。Bond不记得他的名字。John。Jim。之类之类的。John/Jim抬头瞟了一眼，简单打了个招呼。Bond也回了他。他受过培训；John/Jim不会问Bond这天过的怎么样，或者他干得如何，因为这些都不是他该知道的。尽管如此，Bond还是发现他的目光扫过自己眉毛上方那个还在流血的口子，还有自己生硬地把右臂抱在胸前的样子。这不是那种探寻的目光——话说回来，这男人知道自己是在为谁工作——而更像是关切的那种。但他究竟是受过培训的。他一言不发，甚至都没要求Bond出示身份卡。他们以前也像这样见过彼此，他们俩，而Bond对他缺乏疑心这一点心怀感激。

“过个愉快的夜晚。”John/Jim在Bond穿过关闭的金属探测器的时候说了一句。

一进到里面，六处给人的感觉比以往更像个坟墓。所有灯都处于紧急状态，把走廊笼罩在一片诡异的昏暗之中。所有管理人员都已经离开了。他们的办公室就像走廊里一样黑。如果消毒剂和地毯清洁剂的味道算是某种提示的话，Bond知道自己也正好错过了清洁人员。

他丝毫不受影响地穿过由关闭的门扉和遮住的窗户组成的蜿蜒迷宫，搭电梯前往地下最底层。要是他够利落的话，他可以进去，把他坏掉的装备丢给某个吓坏了的值夜班的家伙，然后赶在有人想丢给他文书工作之前溜走。Bond打从心底盼着回到他的公寓，品上一瓶轩尼诗，直到胳膊上的疼痛消退。

Q支部也被上方投来的光照得半明半暗，但Bond注意到里面比平时要黑。夜班人员不见踪影，他们的显示屏一片漆黑，电脑沉寂无声。Bond看到的唯一一束灯光来自角落处的办公室。那儿的门半敞着，在外面的地上投下一些黄色的光。如果竖起耳朵，Bond能听到飞快敲击键盘的咔嗒、咔嗒、咔嗒的声响。

他考虑着要不要转身回家，因为他的军需官正是他此刻最不想见到的人。但就在Bond要撤退的时候，上方的摄像头之一转了过来，直对着他。它的小监控器沙沙作响，镜头聚焦到Bond脸上。Bond冲它咧嘴笑了笑，知道自己毫无疑问已经被逮到了。

所以他走向那灯光，把门推开了一些，用（很可能）扭伤了的一侧肩膀能允许的最随意的姿势靠在门框上。他的军需官正坐在自己的桌子后面，身上芥末黄的开襟毛衣皱巴巴的，多半是被一天漫长的工作搞得。他没有立刻抬头打招呼，所以Bond就等着。两个人是可以玩玩这一套的。

“你没打算去医疗处，是吧？”Q弄完手头的事后用陈述而非提问的语气说。

现在他看着Bond，脸孔和肢体的每一条苛刻的线条里都透着沮丧。Bond想，对于一个像他这样年纪的人来说，他太疲倦太憔悴了。近来每次见到他的军需官时Bond都这么想。从Skyfall、从Q承担了Bond的行动带来的责罚，被首相、Mallory、被所有人置于审视之下算起已经过了将近一年。Bond无法承受那份沮丧因为自己弄丢的枪和手腕上坏掉的表而加深，因此他挂上自己最棒的微笑，问道：

“一起吃晚餐？”

Q从冲着他的方向转开身，打开自己桌子左边最下面的抽屉。

“去坐到沙发上。”Q告诉他，Bond照做了。

那沙发上堆满了文件和计划书，Bond随手把它们扫到一边，坐了下来。他避开了正中间、沙发框架中部令人不舒服地支棱着的地方。澳门事件后他曾在Q的坚持下在这沙发上睡过，他就是那时候得到了这个教训。那次他的后背疼了整整两个星期。

“你的沙发糟透了。”Bond说。

“将就点吧，公主殿下。”Q边说边把椅子推开，差点撞翻了文件柜边上一摞摇摇欲坠的文件夹。

Bond几不可闻地咕哝着，但没出声。

“我以为你值日班，”Bond在Q从椅子上抓起急救箱然后坐下来的时候说。

“我今天值夜班。”Q回答着，翻开医药箱上的搭扣。“请脱掉衬衫。”

“这么主动。我喜欢男人这样。”Bond说。

“只要有脉搏的你都喜欢。”Q干巴巴地回答，但当他帮助Bond脱下衬衫右边的袖子时手上很轻柔。

“说到这儿，这地方一片死寂。人都哪儿去了？”Bond问。

“今晚放了他们假，”Q回答，在他用手擦过Bond皮肤上的瘀痕时他听起来有些走神。他的手指轻柔、寒冷；它们激得Bond胳膊上的汗毛竖了起来。“除了这边肩膀还有什么我需要知道的吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为内出血属于该考虑的事情之列。”

“没有，为什么你今晚放他们假？”

Q眨眨眼睛。

“今天是情人节。”

Bond挑起了眉毛。两边的眉毛。

“他们全都闷闷不乐，”Q皱着眉毛解释道，打开急救箱，“让人无法忍受。”

“你为什么没出去？”Bond问。

Q给了他一个有点算得上屈尊纡贵的眼神。

“我想这表示你不庆祝情人节。”Bond说着，看着Q撕开一卷绷带。

“你不觉得用花和甜食来庆祝一位圣人的过世很蠢吗？”Q回答。

“那喝上几杯呢？”Bond在Q开始包扎他的肩膀时问。他咧嘴笑了笑，补充道：“一起吃晚餐？”

“你真该找专业人士好好检查一下肩膀。”这就是Q的全部回答。

“你这时候也真该已经吃过晚餐了。”Bond说。

“我是个大男孩了。我可以照顾好自己。”Q边把纱布打结边说。

这一刻他们离得很近，比此前每一次Q在荒唐的凌晨时分为他充当护士的时候都要近。Bond在发现自己盯着Q的双唇时意识到从职业角度来说这非常不得体。

“但是我想，”Bond在自己来得及刹住之前说。

“啊？”Q轻轻把抗菌素涂到Bond额头上的伤口里，问。

“我想请你吃晚餐。”Bond解释道，“作为这一切的谢礼。”

Q在他额头上贴了一块药纱布。

“我不会跟你上床的，Bond。”

“那你能不能至少吻一下让它好一些？”Bond问。

Q翻了个白眼，收拾起用后废弃的医疗用具。

“吃点扑热息痛，”Q建议他，说着把包装纸和棉签丢进垃圾桶里。然后他拉开桌子的抽屉把医药箱放回去。回来时他手里拿着一瓶止痛药和一张反着光的纸。

那是张菜单。

“我想要左宗棠豆腐还有一份炸蟹角，”Q说着把药片和菜单放到Bond手上。“你得赶快打电话，他们12点关门。如果你答应给他带一份蛋卷的话，Tim就会安安静静地把他们放进来。”

“Tim。”Bond重复道。

“那个夜班警卫。”Q解释。

“啊，”Bond说着，好奇自己下次是否记得住。

“Bond。”

Bond抬起头，正赶上Q倾身向前，在盖住自己眉毛的绷带上落下一个极轻的吻。然后他露出微笑，就是这个，就在这个瞬间Bond知道自己陷进了非常、非常大的麻烦里。

“叫两份炸蟹角。我饿死了。”


	2. 第2年

Bond回到伦敦的时候，外面夜色如墨，而且下着糟糕的雨夹雪。他刚刚搭了超过二十小时的飞机，一身青肿、疲惫不堪。这让他非常渴望睡眠。至少他刚刚落地的时候是这么想的。但当他下了飞机，走到路边招呼出租车的时候，他发现自己告诉司机的地址却不是自己的家。

 

似乎总是这样，刹那间的决定把他带向了与自己的公寓完全相反的方向。总是同一个方向。奔向同一个人。一而再、再而三。有时候Bond猜想自己是怎么回事，因为他的确有个预付费的手机，里面存满了过去几年来跟他睡过好几次的已婚男人和女人的号码。但他却从来没拨过它们。

 

没再拨过。

 

四十五分钟后，司机在一个不起眼的社区的一条不起眼的街道边上把他放下了。这会儿雨夹雪下得更大了，而Bond没有伞，这让他在从出租车跑到建筑物前门的路上被淋了个透湿。他走进电梯，按下最高楼层的时候还在忙着把水从夹克上甩下去。

 

他看了看自己的表。将近十一点了。这显然很不得体，时间不合适，但Bond知道自己不会遭到拒绝的。

 

在这一点上他很了解Q。

 

Bond知道Q会显出一副被利用了的样子，会发出他那总是显得饱受折磨的叹息声，然后招手让自己进去。而后他们会抓紧时间[1]做爱，直到所有压抑着的攻击性和肾上腺素褪去。然后当Q睡着——或者装作睡着了——的时候，Bond会溜出去，之后两人都绝不再提这事。

 

他们从未提起过。

 

这样的情况已经持续了将近一年，断断续续。他们并没在约会，也永远不会约会，只要他们还在工作就不会。Bond原以为这会带来重重麻烦，但令他惊讶的是，是Q提出遵循非固定伴侣[2]的安排。Bond没问Q他是否有其他情人，也不想——现在仍然不想——知道。Bond索求的全部就是当自己需要——想要——Q的时候他会在那儿。而Q始终都在。

 

他们之间的这种关系非常稳定。可靠。Bond对它的依赖渐渐超过了他愿意承认的程度。他知道Q理解他，并且对他不抱任何期许。而且Bond知道自己不必向Q撒谎。他们之间没有秘密。

 

这就是为什么Bond现在在这儿，而不是其他某位情人那儿，或是在自己的公寓里把一件对他的年龄来说可能显然不再合适的任务带来的酸痛和疼痛睡过去。他来这儿是因为他知道Q不会拒绝他。

 

Q永远不会拒绝他。

 

到达顶楼的时候，Bond走向走廊尽头的最后一扇门，他知道那扇门的猫眼里装着视网膜扫描仪，门把手上还有生物识别器。很久以前Bond就发现自己并不属于系统中经过身份验证的客人，如果他试图撬锁的话门把手可以对他释放强烈的电击。他本该因为Q没有给他不受限的通行权利觉得遭到某种背叛，但现在他已经太了解Q，不会觉得因此受了冒犯。他们都属于特务机关；对所有人、包括情人心存警惕属于他们的天性。

 

尽管门把手警戒重重，Bond还是有其它方法闯进去。他之前干过许多次，但他知道Q恨他这么做。那有些踩到Q的警戒心，会让他变得情绪糟糕，Bond宁愿彻底避免这些。他想要那个让他知道自己可以这样前来的Q，也就是那个没有因为自己的安保系统被一个过于急切的特工搅了而心烦意乱的Q。所以Bond敲敲门然后等着，竖起耳朵听着另一侧显然是Q穿着拖鞋的脚步发出的拖拽声。

 

Q打开门的时候，Bond知道自己刚刚把他吵醒了。他没戴眼镜，脑袋一侧的头发惹眼地乱翘着。

 

Bond想说点什么诙谐的、粗鲁的或是挑衅的话，却一个字也没说出来。Q发出了他预料中的、显得饱受折磨的长叹，同时把门拉开了些让Bond进来。

 

“我吵醒你了。”Bond脱下自己湿漉漉的夹克挂到门后的挂钩上，说道。

 

Q揉揉眼睛，眨着眼看着他。

 

“你在往我的地板上滴水。”Q回答，低头看着Bond脚下的一滩水。

 

Bond不明白为什么，但他非得吻Q不可。非得不可，因为这一刻实在太过诡异了，他浑身透湿、瑟瑟发抖、精疲力尽，而Q却在这儿，脸上带着他那可爱的、受了打扰却又不甚在意的表情，焦虑也在睡眠的影响下显得柔和可人起来。

 

所以Bond吻了Q。

 

这不是那种会让时间停止的吻。大地没有因此崩裂；也没有烟花为之飞腾。这完全不像他们分别许久、再次重聚后那样，彼此在抚慰、肾上腺素和愤怒带来的绝望中紧贴在一起、在对方的唇齿间掠夺。这一次的吻很安静。它代表着他们之间某些温暖、柔软而脆弱的东西，崭新而微微令人畏惧。

 

当这个吻结束时，Q用一种Bond此前从未见过的神情看着他。然后Q转开身，说：

 

“我给你拿条毛巾。”

 

Bond脱掉自己湿透的鞋子，跟上去，一路留下湿哒哒的脚印。他在卧室门前黑暗的走廊里找到了Q。边上柜子的门是敞着的。

 

“给你。”Q说着，把一条毛巾塞进Bond的双手。

 

“谢谢。”Bond回答。

 

他不确定现在他们之间是什么情况，并且还感到一种不习惯的紧张感。但随后Q碰碰他的手臂，将他领进卧室里。在那里他用Bond刚刚吻他的那种安静、柔和、毫无索求的方式回吻了Bond。

 

“来脱掉你这些衣服吧。”Q退开的时候说。

 

周围太暗，Bond看不清Q的脸，因此他转而依赖碰触；依赖着Q的双手脱去他的背带和皮带，解开他衬衫和裤子的纽扣，将那些湿透的衣服毫不在意地丢在地上时稳定而柔和的行动。当Q把Bond的马甲边缘拉过他的头顶、让他的裤子沿着臀部滑下时，他的手指带着热度。最后被剥掉的是Bond的袜子，Q给予了它们和其他所有东西一样的关注。

 

如果这都不算什么的话，Bond不知道什么还算了。

 

“坐下。”Q说。Bond顺从了他，一丝不挂地在床垫边缘坐了下来。

 

“你总是对我发号施令。”Bond说。

 

“那是因为在内心深处，你真心享受这个。”Q说着，倾身打开床边的灯。

 

房间笼罩在灯光和温暖之中。Bond这时看到Q这一侧的床上已有睡过的痕迹，毯子和被单都被推到了床脚。而另一侧，他通常睡着的那侧，依然整洁如初。Bond猜想Q是否将那一侧空了出来，等待着他。

 

“我真的没想吵醒你。”Bond边说便伸手碰触平整的被褥。

 

“嘘。”Q说着，拿过毛巾开始快速而有力地擦干Bond潮湿的身体。

 

直到Bond到脚踝以上都被擦干后Q才站起身来，然后他把毛巾盖到Bond头上，开始揉搓他的头发。

 

“没有我你怎么办呢？”Q边揉边喃喃道。

 

Bond不知道。他真心不知道答案。因此他伸手把Q拉近，直到对方无可奈何、只能跨坐在他腿上才能继续手上的活。Bond用额头抵着Q的胸口，听着Q并未因新姿势而中断的低哼。Q就是这样。随遇而安。灵活而随和。

 

Bond因此而爱着他。

 

“你确定你不想洗个淋浴？”Q稍后问他，“你很冷。”

 

“那就让我暖和起来。”Bond说。

 

Q把毛巾从Bond头上拽下来，把它丢到地上。现在Bond可以看清他了，看清他在床头灯的光线下被笼上一层金色的样子。当Q咧嘴笑着将Bond向后推倒在床垫上时，灯光照亮了他的下唇。

 

直到晚些时候，Q四肢摊开趴在他胸口的时候，Bond才看到他手表上的日期：14-2-14。

 

“今天是情人节。”Bond说。

 

“嗯。”Q语义不明地回应。

 

Bond贴得离Q更近了些，真挚地、紧紧地抱着他。

 

“怎么了？”当Bond没再开口时，Q问道。他紧贴着Bond的下巴蜷着，声音混着困意、模糊不清。而Bond无意再阻止他沉入梦乡。

 

“没什么。”Bond说完吻过他柔软、散发着香味的头发。“晚安。”

 

Bond伸手关掉了床头灯。他们的四周陷入黑暗与宁静，仅有的响动来自他们的呼吸声和雨夹雪拍打窗户的声响。

 

“James。”Q说着，用手指环住Bond的手腕。

 

“嗯？”

 

Q的手指在Bond的脉搏处敲击。摩尔斯电码。已经过时，却依旧实用。Bond惊讶于Q对它的了解。但当一个个字母在他的手腕内侧成形，Bond不禁猜测Q是否是为了他特意学习的。

 

 _爱你_ 。

 

Bond翻转手腕，将Q的手握在掌中，然后拉到唇边，用同样短短长长的韵律吻着他的指节。

 

 _我也爱你_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Then they’ll fuck like it’s going out of style. Go out of style 经过@danacathsu 小天使指教，Go out of style有“过量、频繁、 快速的意思”
> 
> 2 - no-strings-attached跟某人建立亲密关系，但同时也跟其他人约会。这样是为了避免担心对方在哪儿或正在做什么带来的忧虑。“非固定伴侣”是我生造的词


	3. 第3年

每个人都在盯着他。

Bond已经习惯了在六处受到这样的待遇。他毕竟是个传奇；这总会让人变得引人注目。人们认识他，或者至少听说过他，他们的凝视通常混合着畏惧和渴望。而且这会儿他正穿着定制的海军制服，看上去既能打折几根骨头，同时也能粉碎几颗芳心（事实上他的确穿着这件衣服这么干过，两种事都干过），不过他真正意图显然隐藏在他手里拿着的东西上。

玫瑰们。

这非常古板，Bond知道，但他在来上班的路上经过了花店，而它们就摆在橱窗里。这一定是情人节的伦敦剩下的最后一捧花束了；Bond掏钱之前甚至眼都没眨一下。但现在，花束在手，注视在身，他不禁再三考虑了一下。

他忘了考虑流言蜚语。

下一秒，Bond转移目标，搭电梯上了顶楼，他知道那儿有个人可以给出自己需要的建议。

“你不该这样，”Eve看到进入办公室的他和他手上的花时说道。

倒不是她桌上的花还不够多似的。它们种类繁多：一朵朵玫瑰、康乃馨、百合，还有一束又一束的野花。而且，毫无意外地，还有巧克力。一堆又一堆装在红色和金色小盒子里的糖果。Bond很惊讶那桌子居然撑住了它们的重量。

“看来我迟到了。”Bond说。

“你一贯如此。”Eve回答道，笑了出来。“审计现在归我们管了，财务部门正在努力讨好我。”

“所以他们打算耗干预算来买花。”Bond说。

“哦，这些不是他们送的。你知道，我有很多仰慕者。甚至连皇家邮政的绅士都买了点东西给我。”Eve说着，手指在几朵可爱的玫瑰的花瓣上跳舞。

“Mallory呢？”Bond询问。

“深知如何俘获一位女士的芳心。”Eve说着，从桌子抽屉里抽出一瓶非常昂贵的葡萄酒。

“所以我想这些只会增加你的负担？”Bond举起他自己的花束说。

Eve的回应是挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你是说这些不是给你那可爱的军需官的？”

“为什么是给他的？”

Bond很好地控制住了自己的表情。毕竟这是他受训的内容之一，而且过去的一年里他一直在积极运用这项训练的成果。六处没有人知道他和Q的事。过去的一年里他们都把这件事藏得很好。Q始终坚持隐私和谨慎，特别是考虑到Q实际上是Bond的上级，他们之间的关系很容易被视为不当行为。所以他们继续在通讯里唇枪舌剑、戏谑调情，但Bond从不在工作场所碰触Q ，而Q也从不在他走出门时多看他一眼。他们保持着完美的工作关系，直到他们踏出政府财产、回到他们共享的公寓里，在那儿他们都故意随时保持着身体接触。

“有眼睛的都看得出你喜欢他。”Eve说着，随后皱起了眉毛：“尽管他可能不喜欢花朵。他早先上来了一趟，对我的花们发表了非常悲伤的评论。说看着它们死去是多么令人悲伤。多么多愁善感。”

Bond在来得及制止自己之前已经皱起了眉毛。他该知道Q不会喜欢花朵的。他不喜欢公开示爱的做法，更别说这种直白的象征了。他们认识三年多之后Q才肯把Bond从旅途中带回给他的一些纪念品摆放出来。即使如此，他也是把它们放在自己的办公室里的显示屏后面，放在没有其他人能看到的地方。

_“你是不是觉得羞耻？”Bond某个晚上曾经问过，示意那个被文件和小零碎藏住的摆件。_

_“当然不。”Q立刻回答，甚至没从自己的工作上抬起头来。_

_“那为什么——”_

_“因为，”Q抢在Bond说完之前开口。_

_他桌上台灯的光让人难以看清他镜片背后的眼睛。_

_“因为它们是我的。你把它们给了我，是为了让我看着它们。只属于你我之间，没有其他人的事儿。”_

_Bond双手撑在Q的桌子上，倾身向前。Q那时正拨弄着Bond带回来的小摆件之一：一个小雪球，里面是泰姬陵。_

_“这很自私啊，军需官。”_

_“在涉及到对我最重要的那些东西时我是非常自私的。”_

_Q极少会这样说。他不是个浪漫主义者，Bond一开始就知道。在这类事情上Q偏爱他的逻辑和智慧。但他远比他表现出的更在乎。这体现在他在早晨为Bond准备咖啡，在Bond洗浴时将温暖的毛巾放在洗手池上。体现在Q在漫长的任务后为他脱去衣物、去除袖扣后亲吻他的手腕内侧的方式中。Q爱他，他只是用了一种与众不同的方式去表达。_

_“这是你说爱我的方式吗，Q？”_

_Q虔诚地将泰姬陵摆件调整到原本那个特殊的位置上，然后调皮的猛地一扯Bond的领带。_

_“出去。我还有工作要做。”_

_“我也爱你。”_

“那正好，它们是给你的。”Bond说着，把花束递向她。

“我没地方放了。”Eve向后靠在椅背上说。

她的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是知道了真相。像是她一直都知道似的。Bond觉得胃里泛起一种沉甸甸的感觉，那种他出外勤时发现自己被对方智胜后会有的感觉。

“也对。”Bond说着，把花束揽回手臂间。“那我走了。”

“祝你好运。”Eve说着，露出猫咪般的、顽皮的笑容。

 _我的确需要些好运气。_ Bond想着，搭上向下的电梯，这次他没有停在一层，而是去了地下室。

他到的时候Q支部正笼罩在比平时更热闹的活动和交谈声中。看起来不是工作上的事，因为Bond没有感觉到危急时刻会笼罩这里的那种剃刀般锋利的紧张感。取而代之的，他注意到大部分技术人员都在跟其他人谈笑，从红色和粉色的杯子里喝着东西，分享装在红色和粉色盒子里的糖果。他进来时他们几乎没有注意到他，Bond想他也许可以就这么不被发现地溜进去，然后他撞上了R。

“哦，这些是什么？”她怀疑地看着那些花问，“你干了什么？”

“我非得做点什么吗？”Bond用受伤的语气反问。

“这花束里最好裹着一把毫发无损的华尔特，否则你就要填文书填到月底了。”R说完走开了。

离他最近的那些技术人员刻意地在R走开后开始继续交谈，但Bond知道今天结束前流言蜚语就会传遍整栋楼。现在他对此无能为力，因此Bond以一种踏入战场的气势走进了Q的办公室。

却发现Q不在里面。

失望地，Bond在Q的椅子上坐下。他有些想把脚翘到桌子上呆得更舒服些，但他最不想做的就是在Q进来的那一秒把他激怒。尽管如此，Q进来的时候还是怒气冲冲。Bond看得出来，因为Q脸上挂着那种我头痛的表情绷着嘴角。他只有在一个紧张的任务和冗长的部门领导会议后才会露出这种表情。

“扑热息痛？”Bond问。

“谢谢。”Q呻吟着，把他的文件和平板丢在桌子角上。

Bond拉开桌子最上面的抽屉，从Q的存货里拿出一板塑封的药片，然后起身把它递给Q。Q干着吞了一片，然后揉着他的后脖颈，痛得缩了一下。Bond用尽全部意志力才没有伸出自己的手。他们在工作场所，他知道Q对此的态度。

“他们该给我涨工资。”Q抱怨着。

“或者给你请个秘书。”Bond提议。

“这是个主意。我猜如果我能贿赂Moneypenny的话……”Q咕哝着，伸手够向他的平板。

Bond就是这时看到Q的目光落在了他放在桌上的花束上。

“这些是什么？”Q问。

“花。”Bond回答。

“有人生病了？”

“没有。”

“今天是Moneypenny的生日？早上她桌子上有很多花。”

Bond感到一阵迟来的尴尬。他该知道这不是个好注意的。他拿起花束，边抚顺皱纹纸边问：

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

Q眨眨眼睛，皱起眉毛。

“星期三？”

“是情人节。”

Q的视线落在Bond脸上，然后转向花束。

“它们是给你的。”Bond说。

“哦。”这是Q能说出来的全部。

Bond别扭地把花递过去。Q也同样别扭地把它们接了过来，然后就那么举在身前，像是不确定该拿它们怎么办。出于某种原因，这让Bond觉得既内疚又愚蠢。

“我会把它们拿走的。”Bond说着伸手去拿花束。

“别！”Q叫出来，赶在Bond够到花之前把它们抽了回去。然后Q脸上泛起红晕。这是Bond看到他在卧室之外脸红得最厉害的一次。Q脸红了，真正意义上的那种，就因为花束这样微不足道的小东西。Bond感到心中涌起一股对他的爱意，当Q再开口时这爱意更是倍增：“别。抱歉。它们很可爱，我只是……”

Q转过身，躲到纸和花瓣背后。

“我只是从来没有收到过花。”

“什么？”

Bond难以想象这个。Q的某位前情人肯定有过体贴的时候？他们中的某个肯定给过Q他应得的待遇？或者他们全都，像Bond这样，认为Q不喜欢花？

“你是说没有人——”

“我是说我没地方放它们。”Q有些太大声地说。

然后他开始匆忙地在桌上的文件、纸张和计划书间翻找。他边翻边咕哝着：

“也许找个马克杯？我想我还有另一个放在这里……”

“Q。”

“嗯？”

Bond伸出一只手压住Q的手，止住他疯狂的动作。

“你之前从来没收到过花？”

Q把脸藏在花束后面，但Bond能看到他的耳朵比那些玫瑰还要红。

“我很不会照顾东西。”Q辩解着。

“你不需要照顾任何东西。它们顶多能开上几天而已。”Bond说。

“只有几天？多么奢侈。”Q说。

“它们让你感到高兴吗？”Bond问。

如果可能，Q会在花束后面躲得更深。

“我会过敏。”他说。

“说谎的家伙，”Bond笑了。

Q越过花朵偷瞄了他一眼。

“好吧，最后一句是谎话。”

“你可以喜欢它们，你知道的。”Bond说。

Q叹了口气，用脸颊磨蹭着深紫色的玫瑰蓓蕾。Bond注视着他的睫毛在柔软的碰触下抖动，上帝啊他真美。

“我对这种事不拿手。”Q安静地解释说。“我不是个浪漫主义者。”

“我知道，”Bond说，“但我还是会留在你身边。”

Q藏起了他的微笑，但Bond还是能从他眼中看出来。

“所以除了看着它们之外我还应该做什么？”Q问。

“你只要看着它们。”Bond边解释边开始翻过Q桌上的一些东西。

他找到了Q之前在找的那个废弃的杯子。它的底部还有干掉的茶渍，但看起来足够胜任了。Bond随后卷起几份无关紧要的文件，把它们插进马克杯里。接过花束之后，他把它们放进这个临时的漏斗里，让它们能直立在这个过小的容器里。

“我们得给你弄个花瓶。”Bond弄完之后说道。

“不用，这也很有某种魅力。我想是预算报告赋予它的。”Q回答。

他们都笑起来。Q总是这么随遇而安。一直如此。

“谢谢你。”Q用拇指和食指揉捏着其中一片花瓣说道。

“不客气。”Bond回答。

“我没有给你准备任何东西。”Q跟着说，看起来很愧疚。

“我确定你会想出点什么的。”Bond说着，挤挤眼睛。

Q翻了个白眼，然后转回他的花。

“所有人都看见你拿着它们进来了？”他问。

“正是。”

“啊。”Q说，但并不像Bond原本预料的那样沮丧。“你知道人们会八卦的。”

Bond忍不住了。他双手搭上Q的臀部将他拉近，直到Q紧贴在他的身前。这毫无疑问违背了他们保持私密的约定，但Bond无法遏制地想要拥抱他，亲吻Q脖颈后方温暖的皮肤。而Q并未抽身离开或责备他。相反，Q像他们在家里时那样放松下来，毫不畏惧被门另一边的五十多个同事发现。

“你知道，好的八卦总是源于某种现实。”Bond说着，用双唇擦过Q的皮肤，一路吻上他的头发。

“哦？那是什么意思？”Q问，在Bond怀中转过身，让两人面对着彼此。

Bond露齿一笑。

“让我们真的给他们点谈资吧。”

Q摘下他的眼镜，细心叠好放在即兴做出的花瓶边。然后他屈起手指缠住Bond的领带，把他拉近。

“你是个很坏、很坏的人。”Q贴着Bond的唇边说。

“我从没声称自己是别的什么。”Bond回答。

“不错。我也不会让你那么干的。”


	4. 第4年

这是希腊一个凉快、干爽的夜晚。过去几天持续的风暴在这天下午时分散去，唤醒了一个清新、爽畅的夜晚。在他对面的建筑物里，所有的窗户都被点亮了，楼里的几十上百位居民在玻璃后散发着活力。每个人都面带笑容，把酒畅饮。在他潜伏的地方，Bond能够依稀听到音乐声。今天是情人节。

而Bond是来这里杀一个男人。

“报告情况。”Q的声音在他耳中。

“今天是情人节。”Bond回答。

他正藏身在一栋整修了一半的建筑物里。这儿闻起来像是涂料、石膏和玻璃纤维。他的膝盖因为保持同一姿势太久而麻木。在黑暗中透过瞄准镜凝视对面引发了紧张性头痛，疼痛在他的眼眶后堆积着。今天是情人节，他却不在家中。

“集中，Bond。”Q告诉他。“目标的位置？”

Bond透过瞄准镜凝视着。他看到了目标和他的妻子。他们正站在俯瞰酒店若干游泳池之一的露台上。目标帮妻子将头发别到耳后，在她耳边说着什么。她提起嘴角，跟着笑了起来。

“西南方的露台。”Bond抑郁地说。

他看着目标从外套口袋里掏出一个黑色的盒子。当他打开后里面露出许多钻石。许许多多的钻石。那些他用向恐怖分子出售武器和国家秘密换来的钱购买的钻石。

“行动要干净。不能有目击者。”Q说。

“他跟他的妻子在一起。”Bond回答，注视着她在目标将那些钻石戴上她的颈间时快乐的样子。

“等到她进入室内。”

“今天是情人节。”Bond重复道。

“别这样，Bond。”

“我是说，他们会黏在一起。”

“她总有离开的一刻。耐心。”Q平静的中音充满理性。“我们不希望任何证人让你暴露位置。你所处的位置风险过高。没有充足的逃离路线。老实说，我们本该等到明天他们参加远足的时候。那时的位置更容易让你在不被发现的情况下撤离。”

“我一周前就该搞定这档子事。”Bond提醒他。

“无论你觉得我有多无所不能，我都没法控制天气。”Q回答。

Bond叹了口气，重新调整了肩上枪托的位置。枪架在他受过伤的那侧肩膀上，那里和他的膝盖一样疼。他不禁祈愿自己身在家中，懒洋洋的裹着一层毯子躺在沙发上，而Q慵懒地趴在他上方。当Q像那样暖和、迷迷糊糊半睡半醒的时候，他总有些让人无法抗拒。

“我本应该在家里。”Bond懊悔地说。

通讯里传来录音设备关闭时的咔嗒声。

“拜托，James。别在这时候。”

Q的声音很轻，像是在试图不让他的手下们偷听到似的。一段时间之前，他们私下见面、同居的事情被发现了。Mallory闹腾了好几个月，威胁如果他们不分手就撤销两人的头衔。但Q始终固执地不肯屈服，于是Bond也跟着表现出他晓得的最规矩的样子。最终Mallory和人力资源部门都闭了嘴，前提是他们必须保证不影响工作，而且时刻保持最严格的专业精神。

Bond明白他现在的行为就不符合专业精神。他恨这样的自己，但他无力自制。

“那什么时候？”

“这不重要。”

“这很重要。”Bond说完，试着来些幽默。“你知道，我打算向你求爱你呢。”

“你的求爱已经成功了。”Q用每次Bond在诡异的时间被噩梦惊醒，带着冷汗颤抖时他会用的那种宽慰的语气说。“你已经得到我了。你回家的时候我总会在的。无论你哪天回来。”

“但我喜欢求爱的部分。”尽管Bond知道Q这时已经开始不耐烦了，却还是说道。

“James Bond，”Q说，“拜托。”

Bond正准备继续诱骗Q，因为他喜欢有些时候Q在通讯上发火的样子。这让他知道当他傲慢起来的时候Q有多么忧心。但耳机里传来的半声抽气声让Bond知道事情不是他想的那样。

“集中。”

“Q……”

“集中，否则我就把你转交给R。”

“什么？为什么？”Bond问。

“因为现在发生的事。你刚刚有在盯着目标吗？”Q问。

Bond从瞄准镜里看过去。他的目标消失了。他和他的妻子在刚刚那段谈话中的某个时候回到了室内，Bond现在看不见他们了。

“我当然盯着。”Bond回答，用瞄准镜慢慢扫过那栋建筑物的窗户。

“你没有。”Q说着，叹了口气。“这就是所有人担心的。这就是我担心的。你分神了。”

“我没有。”尽管Q说得对，Bond仍争辩道。他弄丢了目标。他之前从没弄丢过目标。

这纯粹是粗心大意的行为。

“你分神了。”Q用最严厉的军需官的语气说道。“我不想你因为我而粗心大意。这是不能接受的。你明白吗，007？”

“明白。”Bond生硬地说。

但是直到几分钟后录音设备依旧没有恢复工作。这期间Bond在旅馆敞开的窗户间搜寻着他的目标。他听到的只有自己的呼吸声。

“James，”Q用那种当他们深夜躺在属于他们的床上、窗外的世界已经早已沉入睡梦时他偶尔会用的语气喃喃道。

那种柔和、脆弱的语气。Bond几乎能在脑海中描绘出他的样子：躲在Q支部和电梯之间的凹室里，避开他手下的视线，把麦克风紧紧压在脸颊上。

“我只想保证你平安无事。”Q说。“我不希望你因为我遭遇不测。我无法承受那样。”

Bond没法确定，但他觉得Q听上去几乎要哭了。在他认识Q的这么多年里，他从未见Q哭过。从未听他哭过。甚至去年他们失去了五位外勤特工的时候Q也没有哭过。甚至当Q告诉Bond因为一位亲近的姑姑过世，他必须离开一周陪伴家人的时候他也没有哭过。然而此刻，在情人节这一天，Bond却听过了他最接近哭泣的声音。Bond的胸口一阵压抑，他知道是自己导致了这一切。

“Q……”

“拜托听我的，别像个混蛋一样。”Q说，他的声音有力了些，更像是命令。

“我保证。”Bond真心实意地说。

他透过准心看到了目标。那人独自一人在卧室里，正在除去他的袖口、领带和背带。Bond压紧取景器的视野，看到卫生间中正冒着蒸汽。目标的妻子一定在里面。如果是这样，他们就有时间实施刺杀了。

“捕捉到目标。”Bond告诉Q。

录音设备恢复了工作。

“你知道该做什么，007。”Q说，“如果你按时完成任务，我可以安排你搭21:00的飞机今晚回伦敦。”

Bond将准星对准了目标。

同样的事情他不需要被提醒两次。

毕竟，今天是情人节。


	5. 第五章：第5年

_注意，MI6的强制退休年龄是45岁。Bond现在不是早该退休了？嘛，理论上是的，可我们都知道Bond宁可把自己吃了也不愿意退休。所以就是这样。这个奇妙的混帐家伙在这一章里已经47岁了，而且他还在为MI6扣扳机。_

“要说我爱你某一点的话，那就是我们在一起的每分每秒从不无聊。”

Bond看向Q，后者正冲他微笑。他深色的头发一团乱，双眼在镜片背后闪闪发亮。他美极了，Bond想着，却不能久看。另一发子弹从他头上尖啸而过，他不得不缩起身子。

他们正躲在丽兹酒店[1]里属于他们的那张被推倒的桌子后面，蜷在他们的情人节晚餐的残骸里。至少这个夜晚有个美好的开端。他们约到了晚上7点、室内最好的位置，而且穿着定制西装的Q简直令人心神荡漾。Bond坚持了好几个月，要Q到他的私人裁缝那里接受量体。最终，Q把这当做圣诞节的和平礼物答应了下来。Bond几乎没法把手从另一个人、那个借由他那整洁、利落的羊毛与丝绸的线条祈求被掠夺的人[2]身上拿开。当Q没有避开Bond的关注，而是用深邃、诱惑的眼神从镜片后注视他着时，他的欲望也愈发强烈。Q知道自己看起来有多棒，也知道这一点对Bond的影响，并且还把这个用在他身上。当酒送到——当Q用挑逗的粉舌从自己下唇上舔去暗红色的马尔贝克葡萄酒——之后，Bond难以自禁地倾身向他，用极其详尽的言辞向他描述当他们当晚回到酒店房间后自己要对他做的事。

一切都进展顺利。事实上是惊人的顺利。枪声响起的时候他们的主菜才刚送上来，Bond不得不把他们的桌子用做了掩体。那瓶价值上百英镑的葡萄酒底朝天的躺在他们脚边，里面的液体白白流淌。

“不过，这葡萄酒算是糟蹋了。”Q说着用专业手法给自己的武器重新装弹，然后把那把枪递回给Bond。

“我会补偿你的。”Bond边跟他说边把自己打空的枪丢到两人之间的地上，然后用Q的枪冲枪手的方向发射了两轮子弹。

第二轮子弹击中了目标。Bond听到某人倒地的声音，然后是他的同伙们愤怒的吼声。

“我相信你会的。”Q说着，捡起两人之间被丢下的华尔特。他够向脚踝上绑着弹药和补给的皮带，补充道：“这是我的最后一个弹夹，别浪费了。”

就在这一秒，他们的桌子的顶部爆炸开来，冲他们喷射出尖锐的木头碎片。

Bond抓准混乱间的机会把Q从桌子后拖到一根大理石柱子的安全区域内。

“我承认，这不符合我对今夜的预期。”Bond告诉他，接着蹲下身从柱子的另一侧向外瞥。

残余的两个人拿着武器，眯着眼睛在灰尘中搜寻着他。Bond认不出他们，但他明白他们一定是在替自己最近惹毛了的某个家伙寻找自己。

“那么，你原以为今晚会怎样？”

“晚餐，烛光，一点浪漫。绝对没想把国际恐怖分子卷进这个晚上。”

一片大理石在子弹的撞击下崩落。Bond匆忙地返回自己在柱子后的位置。Q在那儿，紧紧地贴着他，免得从另一边被射中。

“嘛，你的本意是好的。”Q说着，笑出了声。

他身上满是灰尘和碎屑，他的新西服几乎算是毁了，但他仍在微笑，虽然笑得有些紧张。那笑容里含着爱意，尽管面临如此情境却仍不容错认的爱意，Bond也因此而深爱着他。

“对不起。”Bond说。

“一会儿再说。”Q提醒他，“有人冲我们开枪呢。道歉可以迟点再说。后援正在路上。”

“你给六处打电话了？”

“我们遭遇了枪击。”

“我能搞得定。”

“那就在他们到达之前搞定。我预计他们还要大约五分钟。”

Bond花了三分钟就完事了。

“看，这一点儿也不难。”Q紧跟着最后一击表示。

酒店成了一片废墟。所有客人都蜷缩在他们的桌子下面或是挤在角落里，抽泣着，精神受创。Bond收起他们两人的武器，向Q伸出手拉他起来。Q的手背上有一道割伤，伤口缓慢地渗着血。

“你受伤了。”Bond说。

“我没事。”Q回答道，掸去自己西服上的尘土和玻璃。

Bond抓住他受伤的手，快速地用自己的手帕把它裹了起来，用力拉紧以便打上一个结。

“我们该找人处理下这伤口。”Bond说。

他看到了外面代表紧急救援人员和人事部门的闪灯。一旦确认威胁已经结束，他们随时会进入这栋建筑内。

“我们该从后门离开这儿。”Q回答，手臂环上Bond的肩头。

他们紧贴在一起，满身尘土、气喘吁吁，因为严峻的情势而带着些汗，而Q的眼睛显出极暗、极暗的绿色。

“你在说什么？”Bond问着，双手探入Q的马甲，向上伸进他皱巴巴的衬衫碰触他炽热的皮肤。

Q发着抖，就这样，他的硬挺顶着Bond的大腿。

“我需要你脱掉我的所有衣服。最好就现在，但为了大局我们可能最好私下这么干。”Q说着，边亲吻Bond边晃动臀部蹭着Bond的。

饥渴、激情、Bond知道这些都是纯粹的肾上腺素带来的后果。濒临死亡会让人们变成这样。Bond曾和Q在任务后经历过这个，但通常是在几个小时之后，几天之后，带着松了口气的喜悦，而非这种粗粝、肉欲的绝望。

这绝对称得上惊心动魄。

Bond说不上来他们是怎么从那儿回到酒店房间里的。他记得的一切只有自己在Q的手臂和双腿的纠缠下撞进房间里，亲吻他一次、两次、然后把他的恋人放到床上，在那儿脱光他的衣服。而后是Q顶着乱糟糟的头发和红肿的双唇仰望着他，如此诱人疯狂，以至于Bond差点在脱下自己的马甲时把它扯裂。

“明天有文书工作等着我们。”Bond说，即使在他自己耳中，他的声音也显得粗哑、迷醉。

“去他妈的文书工作。今天是情人节。”Q说着，用他的眼睛、双唇和身体引诱着Bond，两腿大张地邀请着他。“现在过来，来你最狠的。”

Bond扯下自己的领带，把它丢在床垫边缘。

“那将是我的荣幸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond 47岁，Q 36岁。
> 
> 1 - Ritz，五星级，位于伦敦中心的中心，全市最热门的酒店之一。人均消费大约42磅，下午茶需要提前一个半月预定（晚餐相比更加~）
> 
> 2 - 原文是“ who begged to be ravished”。大家自己查一下ravished这个词吧！！


	6. 第6年

当他醒来时，四周充满了医院的味道。

如今他已经对无菌抗生清洁剂和橡胶粉尘的气味习以为常了，还有其下血液、尿液、伤病和死亡的味道。它们对Bond来说甚至算得上亲切，在过去的几年里可能还亲密过了头。他的年纪越大，似乎就越常出现在这里，而且来访的原因也不再像年轻时那样总是因为弹孔或是刺伤。有些时候只是可笑的肌肉拉伤或是伤口感染，那些早些年根本不会害他慢下来的事。

但Bond这会儿的确慢悠悠的了。止疼药让他变得迟缓，医用清洗剂刺鼻的甜味让他昏昏欲睡。不过他并没感到疼痛。他的知觉最多能够感觉到自己的手脚指尖冰凉，还有块胶布正扯着他左手背的皮肤。除此之外只有令人抚慰的麻木，别无其他。

这有点糟糕，Bond想，因为当他们给他下足了药的时候，多半都是出了大事。于是他试着调动回忆，追寻着自己最后的记忆，以便准备好应对最糟糕的结果。他没想起多少来。噪声、火焰、血。都是些朦胧、错乱的图像，裹挟在疼痛和恐惧之中。全新的恐惧。在他服役的这些年头里，Bond从未害怕过。他随时都做好准备为女王和国家献身，因为除此之外那他在这世界上一无所有。

直到Q。

Q。

他迫使自己推开药物和疲惫，调动每一寸祈求着休息与缓和的肢体，竭力想要睁开眼睛。他必须睁开眼睛。他必须睁开眼睛，因为他清楚那之前的每一秒对Q都将无比漫长。忧虑。等待。而Bond已经厌倦了让Q在忧虑中等待。

如今这似乎成了他唯一在做的事了。

随着他挣扎着夺回意识，其中一台机器发出了有节奏的哔哔声。他身边几乎立刻响起了沙沙声和椅子刮擦油布的声响，一只温暖的手覆上他的，随之而来的是Q的声音，他那美好、 **美好** 的嗓音：

“James？”

Bond奋力睁开了眼睛。只能睁开一只，但也足够了。Q就在他身边，顶着蓬乱的头发、黑眼圈和忘记修理的胡茬，像是已经很多天没睡过了。他的眼圈红通通的，带着缺乏睡眠和哭泣的痕迹。Bond知道他曾经哭过。即使只能睁开一只眼睛，Bond还是能在昏暗、扭曲的光线下看到Q脸上的泪痕。

这是他见过的、Q最美丽的时刻。

“James，跟我说说话。”Q的声音中夹着Bond从未听到过的绝望。

不。不对。Bond曾经听过的。在他回想起的那些噪声、火焰和血之间也夹着同样的绝望。 **007，007，报告。Bond，Bond，跟我说话！我没有视野。重复一遍，我没有视野！我没法看到你。Bond，报告。Bond！回答我。该死的，James，回答我！**

Q轻触他的脸颊；他的手指温暖，却发着抖。

“求你，”Q喃喃着，倾过身。他靠得如此之近，以至于当他说“James”的时候，双唇擦上了Bond的唇。

那一刻Bond明白了。他彻底明白了为什么他会感到那样的恐惧，为什么那是发生的一切之中他记得最清楚的部分。原因就在于此。他害怕自己再也不能亲吻Q了。

如释重负的感觉无疑令人感到幸福。

他试着想说些什么，随便什么，但他的嘴里干巴巴的，舌头就像砂砾，他费尽全力也只能挤出了一个略微接近“Q”的音节。

Q的呼吸一滞，颤抖的气流擦过Bond的双唇。

“感谢上帝……哦，感谢上帝，感谢上帝，感谢上帝，James……”Q在每个词语的间隙里亲吻着Bond。

尽管极其艰难，Bond还是挣扎着出声：

“你……不信上帝……”

Q报以一声尖锐，释然的笑声。

“不如说如果有上帝的话，他只想让你离天国之门远一点。”

“很好。我……还没到时候……”

Bond的声音没能支撑到最后。Q直起身子转向另一边，暂时离开了Bond的视线内。Bond听着Q从水罐里倒了杯水，冰块的撞击声让他的嘴巴干得发疼。随后Q转回来，双手温柔地扶着Bond的下颌和颈部让他喝的舒服些。这感觉很棒，非常棒，Bond喝完这杯之后Q跟着就又给他倒了一杯。

“我昏迷了多久？”Bond缓过气来之后立刻问道。

“十天。”Q回答。他的声音像是呛住了似的，让Bond感到一阵强烈的自我憎恨。“T站……把你找了回来。他们直到你状况稳定之后才肯给你安排回航。差不多是一周之前。”

Bond试图把一切拼起来，但不知为何却无法办到。十天？不可能。时间不可能已经过去了十天。他怎么可能弄丢了这么多日子，却毫无印象？

“今天是哪天？”他问。

“星期日。”Q说着，拉过Bond的手贴在自己脸侧，用脸颊抵着他的手掌，“十四号。”

Bond皱起眉毛，努力地想要记起任务的细节。文件夹、几张机票。那是哪天？

“二月？”他迟了一会儿问道。

Q点点头。他的眼睛泛着泪光。Bond还没蠢到猜不出原因。

“情人节。”Q说，而后转过头看着边上的桌子。“我给你带了花束。”

Bond努力转过头去。他的右眼还是睁不开，但左眼看得很清楚。旁边的桌上摆着玫瑰。红玫瑰。有数十朵。看着那些花让他觉得胸口发紧。

“你没忘记。”

“当然没有。”Q小声回答，像是被伤到了。

也许Bond迫使他经历的一切的确伤到了他。

“对不起。”Bond说。

“别，”Q急促地说，“别现在说。”

Q轻轻把他的手放回床上，别开视线。Bond看得出他在努力恢复冷静。

“所以我受了什么伤？”Bond问。除了脑子里黏糊之外他感觉不到什么，他的四肢依然沉甸甸的。

“你会没事的。”Q说。

Bond原来听到过这个语气。当Q被人索求某些不可能的东西，却又迫于现实不得不去做的时候，他就会这么说。这让他几乎陷入了恐慌。

“说吧。”

“你没少什么，”Q向他保证，“只是要花一段时间才能恢复正常。”

Bond吞了吞口水。

“我怎么了？”

“你该再睡一会儿了。”Q说着，伸手去扯平毯子。他在转移话题，Bond明白是为什么。

“Q，说吧。”

“别强迫我，James。现在不行。我办不到……”

“说吧。”

Q不再拉扯毯子，却依然不肯看向Bond。

“那里发生了爆炸。显然他们把那当做情况失控后的后备计划……于是当你靠的太近的时候他们就引爆了。死了24个人。另外伤了167人。还有超过300人至今下落不明。我们没找到Nirav，也没找到硬盘，他们现在还在清理废墟……我们相信他逃走了。附近所有的摄像头都在爆炸中损坏了，因此他没留下踪迹。我们仍然在检查火车站和机场 的监控录像，希望能找到他。”Q用任务结束后汇报时那种练习过的、置身事外的语气讲述着，“跟你一起去的那两位特工仍然下落不明。”

Q的声音颤抖着，却没有停止。

“T站的救伤直升机把你带了出来。他们……在ICU里抢救了你三天。”Q继续说着，Bond从未听过他的声音抖得这样厉害，“那是我生命中最可怕的三天，James。他们甚至不肯让我看看你。”

“你到T站去了？”Bond困惑地问。

“我当然去了，”Q真诚地回答，依旧看着别处，但Bond还是看到他狠狠地抹掉了眼泪。

Bond希望自己此时能够碰触Q，抱住他，但他的身体依旧太过迟钝。他甚至连手指都动不了。于是他能说的也只剩下：

“可是你恨搭飞机。”

“你真的认为，当你需要我的时候这会阻止我赶到你身边？”

当Q说下去的时候，他的声音毫无温度，盛满了那可怕的、令人心痛的颤抖：

  
“混蛋，James。你让我非常愤怒。他妈的。我告诉过你。我告诉过你 **听我的吧** ，可你不肯，上帝啊，你可能会死掉的。你几乎——”

Q抽泣着。不是真的哭泣，抽泣。猛力、丑陋、痉挛一样的抽泣，让他整个人都在发抖，而Bond却根本没法安慰他。直到Q转过身，埋进Bond肩头的时候，他才能触到他。他太虚弱了，只能抓着Q的手腕，轻轻握紧、安抚他，然而这根本没用。Q哭得骇人而毫无掩饰， **这都是Bond的错** 。

“你个蠢货，你几乎丢下了我。”当呜咽渐渐平息后，Q说。他的眼镜死死压着Bond的喉咙，被泪水搞得滑溜溜的。“你居然这么做。”

“对不起。”Bond虚弱地说着，用鼻子贴着Q的头发。Q闻起来像香烟的味道。Bond知道Q不到事情无药可救的时候是不会吸烟的，这再次向他证明这一次他有多贴近死亡。“对不起。”

“三年之前我就该让你强制退休。”Q像是没听到Bond的话。他的话中满是自嘲，但他已经不再哭泣了。当他继续说“是我的错，我让你一直继续下去”的时候，语气是如此暗淡。

Q的手臂环住了他。

“别让我请求你。我说过我不会，但……但我没法再来一次了。我真的觉得我没法再次像这样几乎失去你。我做不到……”

“Q……”

“求你。”Q在他耳边说。“求你，求你停下来。别让我为你举行葬礼，James。别让这种事发生。向我保证。”

Bond想要抗拒，然而当Q像这样，用仍盛满泪水、绝望和痛苦的声音请求他的时候他无能为力。因为长久以来Q一直带着哭红的双眼和带着烟味的头发等待着、忧虑着；因为他欠Q太多太多。他欠Q花束、晚餐，还有成千上万次他搞砸后让Q等待、哭泣的歉意。

他欠Q两人一起变得两鬓斑驳，就像他曾经许诺的那样。

如果这意味着给他作为双零特工的生涯画上句点，那这就是Bond能想到的最好的代价了。

他竭力抬起一只手，缓缓地沿着Q的手臂向上、落在他的后颈上，让他的爱人紧紧靠着他的脉搏。现在，他们有了那么多可以期盼的未来。

“我保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond 48岁，Q 37岁。


	7. 第7年

Bond发誓，这会儿时间慢得就跟蜗牛一样。

他曾经在数不清的国家里受过折磨；曾经挨过揍之后被丢在炎热、狭窄的屋子里，几天没有食水；曾经饥肠辘辘、不着寸缕地在西伯利亚的一个混凝土堡垒里发过好几天抖，但以上这些可怕的日子跟现在比起来根本不算什么。然而他并非正身在某个半个世界之外的操蛋地方。他正坐在自家的起居室里，坐在准备就绪地晚餐桌旁——桌子中央摆着玫瑰，两边还点着蜡烛，但他对面的椅子上却空无一人。Q还没回家。

还有，今天是情人节。

当然了，Bond可没过几秒就紧张兮兮地瞟一眼表，也没竖着耳朵捕捉外面楼梯上的脚步声。他也没第二十次用手指在腿上来回敲打，或者把桌布扯平。那些动作无疑都会证明他很紧张，而Bond才没有呢。至少他调整桌上花朵的位置，然后又摆正香槟杯、银器、盐瓶和胡椒瓶的时候是这么跟自己说的。等到没有东西可摆正了，他就去检查冰着的香槟，却发现一半的冰块都已经融化了。这又挑起了恶性循环，迫使Bond再次瞟向表面。他皱起眉毛。已经将近九点了，Q还没回家。

他够过拐架，把自己从椅子上撑起来，然后把香槟从冰桶里抽出来带到厨房去，好把它放到冰箱门上保持低温。晚餐躺在烤架上，6:30做好之后它就躺在那儿，现在多半已经毁了。然而Bond还是不想把它丢掉。那是Q最爱的菜肴，为了他们在家的这个浪漫之夜特别准备的。

这个他们已经计划了好多个礼拜的浪漫之夜……这个Q一定以及忘记了的夜晚。

“喵？”

Bond追着这声哀怨的喵声和爪子扒拉它裤腿的动静低下头去。

“怎么了？”他问那生物。

金色的眼睛向上盯着他，三角形的耳朵快速地前后抖动着，好像这猫咪也在寻找门外Q那熟悉的动静似的。

“他迟到了。我会再喂喂你的。”Bond大声说着，够向他们放在冰箱上面的那个装猫食的箱子。

将到来的食物让猫咪激动地差点把Bond绊一跟头，他抱怨着，颤巍巍地弯下身子把一小堆粗粒猫粮倒进碟子里。猫咪冲上来大吃特吃的时候Bond将将来得及缩回手来。在屋子里听到另一个活物的声响显得很诡异，特别是在Bond习惯了好几个月的寂静之后。现在他有爪子抓过硬木地板、间或的喵呜声和持续的咕噜声跟他做伴了。

说不定这正是目的所在。

是Q出主意收养的它。他甚至没问过Bond。那是几个月之前，在Bond终于完成最后一轮物理疗程之后。他的最佳创意无疑不包括弄断自己的背，而试着恢复某些正常的行动和动作幅度就成了他每天都得挣扎着去做的事。医生说他得依靠拐架来保持平衡，但随着不断练习，他会渐渐强壮起来，最终摆脱它。Bond知道自己再也不会被派去外勤了，但他也期望过等一切结束后他的状况多少会再好一些。这消息对他无疑是个打击，更加重了他将近八个月以来的沮丧。就在那时Q抱着一只只有三条腿的猫咪回了家，并且宣布他们要养着它。

**“为什么？”当时Bond问。**

**“没人想要他(him)。他们本来要把他处死的。”Q解释说，而猫咪在他怀里没完没了的呼噜着。“只有三条腿不意味着他跟其他的猫咪有任何区别。我想我们该叫他Ahab，跟《白鲸记》里面的Ahab船长一样。你觉得呢？”**

**Bond向后靠在沙发上，打量着Q崇敬地抱在怀里的那团白色和棕色的绒球。**

**“是因为我吗？”**

**“不是所有事都是因为你，James。”**

**“你收养了一只残废的猫，”Bond指出，“它(it)能走得动吗？”**

**“他不是残废。他自己跑地好好的。只要照顾得当，他会享受绝妙的生活品质，活上很久很久。”Q说着，在沙发上挨着Bond坐下来。**

**那猫咪用它金色的大眼睛好奇地打量着Bond。它哀求地向他伸出一只小爪子，露出紫色和粉色的肉垫。（译者：我上不来气。Q！猫咪！肉垫！！）**

**“我觉得他喜欢你。”Q说着，在Bond来得及反对之前就把猫咪递给了他。凭他的背和腿当时的状况，Bond反正是没法站起来走开的，于是他不得不忍受着接过那只动物来。它立刻开始在他身上踩奶，当Bond忍不住搔他耳朵背后时更加大声地呼噜起来。（译者：Bond你竟然以为自己抵挡的了喵的魅力简直愚蠢！我还看什么屏幕，我要看喵啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊）**

**“他是你的猫，不是我的。我可不会照顾他。”Bond跟Q说。“而且他不许跟我们一起在床上睡。那是禁猫区。”**

**“当然了，亲爱的。”Q说着，在他脸颊上落下一吻。“都听你的。”**

尽管他已经吃饱了，Ahab却又在没完没了地抓Bond的裤腿。虽然Bond和Q有约在先，但鉴于总在家的人是他，他照顾猫咪的时间还是比Q要多。但Bond已经查看过沙盆，也喂过了猫咪，所以他搞不懂猫咪还有什么想要的。

“过来。”Bond拍着自己的大腿。

他弯腰的时候还是会疼，所以他教会了猫咪在想被抱起来的时候自己顺着他的腿爬上来。Ahab伸着小爪子又往上够了够，让Bond能牢牢抓着他的腿根把他抄起来。一窝进Bond的臂弯里，他就立刻呼噜起来，同时忙着把毛铺满Bond为了今晚的场合特意穿上的亮黑色西装。

自从他接到正式退休的命令开始，这是他第一次穿上西装。

Bond皱起眉毛——比起猫毛，回忆更能激发这个动作——丢下拐架，拖着步子离开厨房，在餐厅里那把属于他的椅子上坐了下来。他忍不住又看了一眼时钟。九点半了，Q还是没有回来。Bond叹了口气，搔起Ahab的耳朵。

“我想，又只剩咱俩了。”Bond告诉猫咪。

这不是Q第一次忘了在正常时间回家了，但Bond本希望在情人节这天，这个夜晚会有所不同。

然而这一晚看来跟其他的夜晚没什么区别。自从Bond能够自己行走开始，Q待在六处的时间就比在家的时间长了。Bond知道他大概是在努力补偿在家照顾自己的那几个月时间，但这样的情况已经持续了六个月，而Q的班期却只是越来越长。他们见面的机会变的极其稀少，特别是因为Bond受困于目前的行动力，无法像他希望的那样频繁到访六处。这让他只能呆在家里等Q回来，却只等到Q在某些荒谬的凌晨时分跌跌撞撞地进门来，扯掉衣服，在Bond来得及说上一个字之前就跌在床上睡死过去。尽管这让Bond感到担忧，他并未对此说过什么。

即使这让他感到孤独。

适应做个平凡的人很难，Q忙于工作更是雪上加霜。事实不断地提醒着Bond，Q依旧身在要位、不可或缺，而他自己除了四处闲逛之外却已经没什么好做的了。没有什么比感到自身的无用更让Bond不快，而过去的几个月里这种感觉已经变得越发沉重。Mallory向他保证，一旦他恢复过来（并且通过医疗审核），他们就会把他召回去出一把力。但在那一天之前，Bond就这么卡在地狱边缘了：没好利落，也没更糟糕。他拥有的只剩下一套空荡荡的公寓、一只三条腿的猫咪，还有一个罕少回家的恋人。

Ahab像是察觉到Bond的思绪低落，更加响亮的呼噜起来。

Bond把他放去地上，从口袋里捞出他的激光笔来，漫不经心地摇晃着笔点逗Ahab玩耍。对于少一条腿的猫咪来说Ahab敏捷的惊人，而且他在拖着步子挪动这件事上，还做得比他那四条腿的伙伴要可爱。然而，今晚即使是Ahab那滑稽的样子也没法让Bond高兴起来。

Bond把笔丢回去，从同一个口袋里掏出手机来。没有未接来电，也没有短信。他知道自己不该觉得火大——Q可能是被某个项目，或者任务什么的拖住了——但今天是情人节，而且Q保证过会回家。Bond一直盼着这一天，盼着这个在好像有几个月之长的分别后与Q重聚的机会。Bond的伤痛加上Q的缺席让他们鲜少有亲热的机会。Bond怀念他们之间曾经分享过的那种亲密，甚至超过了怀念他们的性爱——他们也已经太久没做过了。

他长长地哼了一声，把电话翻到桌上，盯着。

他在愤怒和受伤两种感觉间挣扎着。愤怒意味着把鲜花和已经毁了的晚餐丢进垃圾桶里，然后打电话到Q的私人手机上留下一条满怀恶意的语音。受伤则意味着什么都不做，静静地喝上过量的酒精，独自一人爬上床，然后再一次试着去原谅。

但在这两种情绪之外，还有一丝忧虑。永恒的忧虑。Q是英国最强大的人之一，这意味着他永远都在那些坏人的名单上。这也是为什么，Bond选择了第三个选项，拨通了TSS的电话。

电话响了两声后接通了，那边传来一个令人愉快的女声。

“R。”

Bond很高兴是R接了电话。他喜欢她。他们挺合得来，达得到两个很少见面的人能达到的最佳水平。许多日子里他们都通过电话合伙密谋，试图想办法让Q在一个相对正常的时间离开实验室。这些合谋比他们的那几次短暂的碰面更令她受Bond喜爱。

“R，我是Bond。Q在吗？”

“什么？不，他走了……大概三个小时之前吧。”R不怎么专心地回答。

“三个小时之前。”Bond重复了一遍，感到胃里一沉。

R停下敲击键盘。

“他说你们计划共度一晚。”R回答。她的注意力完全集中过来，问道：“他……还没到家？”

“没，我一直在等……你确定他三个小时前就走了？”

“恩，差不多六点整。也许四个小时前了。”R回答。

Bond的手指在桌边收紧。

“R，请你告诉我他是搭车回家的。”

“我正在查。”

一段停顿，一次心跳之间的沉默，然后：

“不，没有申请。他肯定是搭地铁去了。“R说，然后她的声音切断了，似乎她用手按住了麦克风似的。Bond能模糊地听到她的话。R激活了警报。

他们的军需官被劫持了。

“我马上来。”Bond说。

“不，你留在那儿。我们找到线索后会告诉你的。”R回答。

“我马上来。”Bond又说了一遍，从座位上站起来。

他的背和腿都在抗议，让他不得不靠在桌子上免得摔倒。当R开口的时候，Bond正忙着回忆他把拐架放在了哪儿，还有他放在床下的枪匣的密码。

“Bond，听我说。我们会找到他的，但我需要你留在原地。”

“R，他是我的——”Bond的声音僵在那里，因为他不知道接下来该说什么。当涉及他们两人的时候，他总是找不到合适的词语。他们太老了，没法算是男朋友；伴侣又缺乏某种特殊的亲密，而爱人听起来不过是肉体关系。太复杂了。他们太复杂了。即使是在两人最糟糕的时候——甚至当Bond几乎要说出某些伤人的话的时候——他们依旧像个奇迹，比Bond相信的任何可能都更加美好。现在，Bond担心某些事——某个人——可能被夺走了。

没有任何人或事能阻止Bond把他找回来。

“我知道。我很抱歉。我知道你不想听这个，可是……你只能添麻烦。如果我把你卷进来，你受了伤的话Q永远也不会原谅我的。”

Bond没听她说完就挂了电话，然后把手机甩到了桌上。手机一路撞着碟子和高脚杯，把Ahab吓得窜到了沙发下面。但Bond这会儿满脑子只有一件事。他忘掉了拐架，仓促地迈着踉跄的步子冲进卧室。他把他的私人武器存放在了床垫下有密码保护的抽屉里。

抓起枪后Bond立刻赶往门口，无视所有这些动作已经激起的疼痛。Q高于一切，Bond要找到他，带他回家。

公寓门打开的时候，他刚刚赶到门厅里。

Q站在那儿。

他浑身上下都湿透了，看起来像是刚刚被挂在卡车后面拖拽过一样糟糕。他的嘴唇和鼻子都在流血，眼镜也没了，但Bond第一时间注意到的是Q那透明的白色衬衫已经被血浸透了。

“对不起，我迟到了。”Q虚弱地说着，往前迈了几步。

他的脚步虚浮，Bond立刻赶过去。他丢下手里的枪，正好赶在Q膝盖一软的时候抓住了他的胳膊。有什么东西掉在了地上，但Bond全部心思都集中在Q惨白的脸色上，顾不上查看。

“耶稣基督啊，Q，出什么事了？”Bond扶着Q坐下，问道。

他的背抗议着，但那疼痛不像大多数日子那样难以忍受。许久以来，Bond体内第一次充满了肾上腺素，他几乎什么也感觉不到。Q就是全部。他的Q，他那折断的鼻梁和染血的指甲都证明他刚刚拼死打斗过。

“我甚至没发现他们靠近，”Q模糊地说着，“你肯定会生我的气……现在想来多明显啊……太挤了。我本该留意的……”

他被雨淋得又湿又冷，在Bond解开他的衬衫纽扣时瑟瑟发抖。但布料下的皮肤光滑、完好，只有少数几处瘀伤和破口。

“Q，告诉我。是你的血吗？”Bond边问边伸手到Q背后，寻找着可能遗漏的伤口。

Q露出一个疲惫但得意的笑容。

“你会为我骄傲的。”Q继续说着，声音轻飘飘的。“他们把我拖到了南区半路，我用我的penknife把他们都干掉了。卡车和所有一切都翻了。对我来说可是非常的双零风范。”

“让我猜猜你是跟谁学来的。”Bond大笑着，亲吻Q的额头。

这时Bond看到了之前掉在地上的东西，有些东西塞住了他的喉咙，因为Q刚刚徒手杀了几个人，搞翻了一辆卡车，却依然——

“我没有忘记。”Q说。

那是一把花束的残骸。曾经的几十只玫瑰现在只剩三只了。花瓣有些损伤，但是在弯折、撕裂的茎秆上仍十分美丽。Bond咽下喉咙里的硬块，因为Q——至少他宣称——不会做什么浪漫的事。

在他的一生中，Bond从未见过比这更加浪漫的了。

“来，让我们把你弄起来。”Bond说着，帮助Q站起身来。当Q因为移动而痛缩的时候，他问：“你想让我通知医疗部吗？”

“不，”Q回答，微弱地摇着头，“我觉得我已经受了足够的创伤了……”

“没有骨折或损伤？”Bond问，Q再次摇了摇头。

两人一起费了些劲儿才站起来，Bond接着努力把他们挪动到浴室里，他在那儿让Q泡了个热水澡，然后开始处理他的伤口。Ahab从门廊里怀疑地瞅着他们，似乎被Q突然而不寻常的出现搞得犹豫不定。

“你看起来令人惊叹。”Q说着，摸着Bond发皱的西装袖子。

那是海军蓝的那件，Bond知道Q喜欢的那件。在过去的一年里他瘦了很多，因此它穿起来稍微有些不合身，但Q看上去依旧因此而着迷。

“抱歉，我没能欣赏你穿着它的样子。”Q说着，声音再度因为筋疲力尽而轻飘飘的。“我真的很期盼今晚。”

“没事的。只不过是个普通的日子罢了。只要你没有——”Bond说不出死这个词，那太沉重了，转而说道：“——只要你在这儿。”

Bond在Q的指节上轻轻擦上抗菌药，然后缠上纱布。Q闭上了眼睛。

“我真的……很期待那些扇贝。”Q咕哝着，“你做的扇贝天下第一。”

“我明天会给你做扇贝的。还有后天。大后天也是。”

“我会变胖的。”

“那就更可爱了。”

Q的眼睛微微睁开了一点。

“我吓到你了吗？”他问。

“是的。”Bond几不可闻地说。

Q轻轻地碰了碰Bond的手。

“对不起。”

Bond把重心转移到膝盖上，亲吻着Q。他从未真正了解过作为伴着持续的担忧、孤独和忧虑等在家里是什么样的。他甚至无法想象过去的若干年Q是怎么一路撑过听着自己被枪击、被刺伤、被殴打和折磨。但Bond现在尝到其中的些许滋味了。它苦涩、可怖、异常，让他想不顾一切地把Q藏起来，不让他被世界和其中所有痛苦、丑陋的东西发现。他永远不会让任何人从他身边带走Q。

永不。

“我再也不会让你走出我的视线范围了。”Bond告诉Q。

Q轻柔地哼着，擦着他的双唇露出微笑。

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond 49岁，Q 38岁。


	8. 第8年

闹钟在清晨六点整一秒不差地响起来，立时结束了Bond的睡眠。尽管已经过了两年相对平静的退休生活，Bond还是会被最轻微的噪声惊醒，连他已经渐渐熟悉的公寓外街道上车辆的声响和早起闹钟的尖啸也不例外。他估计这一点会一直伴随着自己。因此虽然他不必在十一点训练课程开始前赶到MI6，Bond一周七天里还是有六天在早上六点随着闹钟的声音醒来。

 

“唔嗯……”

 

Bond边上的被子卷动了动，对恼人的噪声报以抗议的呻吟声，显然对清晨的叫醒服务毫无好感。Bond只能看到Q的一只苍白的手；它从被子下面伸出来，带着超出Bond想象的、不属于清晨时分的攻击性拍上了闹钟的按钮。

 

跟Bond不同，Q睡得很沉，大概是多年以来他顶着电话铃、叫喊声和火警抓紧一切时间、在所有可能的地方尽可能睡上几分钟锻炼出来的。连Ahab都没法唤醒Q，就算他每天早上都发出哀伤的声音来乞食、并且用小爪子用力地反复揉捏他们的脚踝和大腿也没用。Bond知道把他丢下床也是徒劳；Ahab会跟着跳回来，从被丢下去的地方继续努力。（译者：我去安静地嚎叫一会儿）

 

所以Bond放任Q睡到闹钟响第二遍的时候。

 

“不不不不——”Q哼哼着，再次伸出手去摸索那仪器。

 

他现在基本进入可视范围内了，一簇一簇的头发从被子茧顶端支楞出来。Bond亲密地把鼻尖埋进Q的卷发里，听着对方在他的影响下发出些更高兴一点的声响。

 

“早安。”Bond小声说。

 

“谁说的？”Q抱怨。

 

“你醒来的时候太惹人喜爱了。”

 

Q不搭理他，咕哝着往被子里钻回去。但Bond追着他，溜进墨西哥卷饼似的被子底下，好凑得更近一点。直到他们肌肤相触的时候Q才发出一声高兴的叹息声，Bond的胸口紧贴着他的背。如果Bond肯说实话，他会说这是一天里最棒的时候了。他喜爱这样的Q——半睡半醒——身体柔软、放松，充满信赖地倚在Bond怀里。

 

这可不常有。

 

过去的一年他们俩都很艰难，Bond在缓慢康复，而Q的工作量越来越多。不管两人多么努力创造机会，他们似乎永远没有足够的时间凑在一起。情况直到Bond恢复一些活动能力后才有所好转。他重又开始为六处工作，开始只是在教室里作指导，现在则在指导新手们的战术训练。这是种挑战，但Bond乐在其中。再次感到自己有用武之地真的让Bond好了不少，更不用说一直在六处、靠近Q带来的好处。他们每天见面的时间终于不再只有几分钟，这让他们能够填补出现在两人之间的空隙。感觉上几乎跟原先一样，只不过他们现在用更多时间来交换微笑和温和的话语，而非恶意和侮辱。

 

但Bond依然愿意多些这样的日子：温暖而舒适地陷在他们自己的床上，没有迫切需要处理的事情，只有彼此。要是能去哪儿休上一个长假，只有他们两个，也不错，Bond想着。

 

“几点呢？”在一阵安静的呼吸和Ahab那完美发动机一样的咕噜声之后，Q问。

 

Bond瞥了一眼时钟。六点二十分。要是Q想在高峰之前赶上火车，这就得起来了；或者Bond可以让他再睡一会儿，然后叫一辆车。Bond带着爱意亲了亲Q的颈后。Q闻起来温热，带着睡意，还有一点前一晚的欢爱带来的麝香味。Bond埋进那一点，深深呼吸着。转念一想，也许Bond会自私地把Q扣在这儿过完这天。

 

“无所谓，”Bond回答，说着把Q身上的被子拽到腰部，以便欣赏自己昨晚留下的爱痕。那些深色的痕迹在Q的肩膀和臀部的曲线上勾出一抹可爱的粉色，“继续睡吧。”

 

“我得去上班，”Q说。

 

“不，你不用去，”Bond边说边用吻描摹着Q的脖颈和肩胛。Q因此起泛了鸡皮疙瘩；Bond能看到他皮肤上那些细微的汗毛随着自己的亲吻立了起来。

 

“不用么？”Q问。

 

“你干太久了，”Bond说着，一手探向下方。

 

“你会把我带坏的，”Q回答，在Bond的手伸进他的短裤前抓住了它。

 

Bond皱起眉毛。

 

“我没。”

 

Q翻过身来，拱蹭着Bond。他的鼻尖压进Bond喉咙的凹陷处，带来一阵凉意。

 

“如果我今天能留在家里，我会的。今天管理层开会，不能逃，”Q解释。

 

“要是你病了呢？”Bond问，手掌沿着Q的脊椎上下摸索。

 

“我记得我已经用过这个借口了。”

 

“要是你说你摔断了腿呢？”

 

“那周四我会很难解释为什么我的腿没有断。”

 

“我们可以给你裹上石膏，你就假装它断了。”

 

Q笑着抽开身，然后吻了吻Bond，去他的清晨口气什么的吧。

 

“抱歉，我必须得去，”他说完，翻身下床。

 

Bond把他拽了回来。

 

“就再呆一分钟。”

 

Q顺从了Bond。Bond说不上来他究竟是为了让自己开心，还是绝望地想抓住最后几分钟睡觉的机会。随后Q手机上的第二个闹钟响了，他叹了口气。

 

“好了，我真的得起来了，”Q说。

 

Bond收紧了揽在Q腰间的手臂。

 

“说不准，我还在琢磨那个断腿的主意呢。”

 

“琢磨出来了告诉我。现在放我起床吧，我得去洗个澡。”

 

趁Q扭着身子逃脱的时候，Bond把手滑进了他的底裤裤腰下。

 

“我能一起洗么？”他问，意义明确地用手指划过Q的臀部。

 

“哦，不，你今天早上除了茶壶什么也别想撩，”Q训了他，溜出Bond的怀抱下床去了。

 

“可今天是情人节，”Bond说。

 

作为回答，Q用枕头砸了他。Bond趁枕头直接糊在自己脸上之前抓住了它。Ahab跳下床连蹦带跳地奔客厅去了，显然害怕有更多会飞的东西冒出来。

 

“残忍，”Bond朝着Q撤退的背影说。

 

“你乐在其中，”Q毫不在意。

 

“的确，不过只有在你穿着那身打扮的时候，那身——”

 

Q在洗手间门口拧了个身。

 

“仅限 ** **一次**** ，”Q提醒他，同时脸颊和耳朵变得绯红，“仅此而已。就那 ** **一次**** 。”

 

“我觉得它很衬你，”Bond奸笑。

 

Q张开嘴，又闭上了。

 

“我要……冲个澡，”他说着冲进卫生间，在身后死死关上了门。

 

Bond大笑着起床，套上衣服。他不禁猜想Q如何处理了提起的那身打扮，是塞进了他们衣柜里的某个角落呢，还是打包藏到了其它什么地方。说老实话，它还没那些靴子那么夸张。

 

还有那根短马鞭。

 

仅仅是这个念头就让Bond往厨房走的时候不得不整了整自己的裤子。他打开灯的时候Ahab就贴在他边上，于是Bond趁猫把自己绊倒之前喂了喂它。他煮着咖啡，烧上茶壶，听着淋浴的声音响了又停。直到听见Q打开卫生间门，放出一片蒸汽的时候Bond才端着两个马克杯溜回卧室里。

 

他发现Q还在洗手间里，除了围在窄窄臀部的毛巾之外一丝不挂。他打量着镜子里，为了方便剃须，镜面上的一些水雾已经被抹掉了。Bond看得出Q已经剃好了（虽然他右边颌骨关节那里还落了一点泡沫），但正靠近镜子，皱着眉头盯着自己的头发。被毛巾仓促擦干的头发支楞八翘，但Bond知道Q不是因为它们的蓬乱才分心的。

 

是那些灰发。

 

Bond在过去的一年里渐渐注意到了它们。最初是太阳穴附近的一两根，然后有些从习惯性垂在Q耳畔的发卷里刺了出来。Q起初毫不在意，直到Bond提起他的头发里有了星点银色。Bond的话加重了Q的在意，过去的半年里有更多灰发因此冒了出来。Bond知道Q对此颇为敏感，坚称39岁就长灰发实在太早，但Bond ** **爱**** 它们。Q加上那一点点成熟的发色就是有一种说不清道不明的吸引力；Bond只希望Q也能明白这点。

 

Bond无意打扰Q，就这么端着两人的饮料从门廊里悄悄打量着他。当Bond看着Q梳着还潮湿的发卷，沮丧地撅起嘴时，他忍不住翘起了嘴角。不过他没能偷看很久。Q从镜子里瞥见了他，然后——如果可能的话——嘴撅得更高了。

 

“凭什么你看起来像灰发荷尔蒙，我看起来却像个疲惫的小学老师？”Q嘟囔着，扯着自己的头发。

 

“别揪，越揪越长。”

 

“要是失败了我就去染发。”

 

“我喜欢它。”

 

“你刚才说过了。而你却像美酒一样越陈越香？”

 

Bond走近Q，把两人的杯子放在洗手池边缘，然后伸手环上Q的腰。

 

“Mmm……可我是真喜欢，”Bond说着，拱着Q左侧太阳穴的那一小片灰。

 

Q从鼻子里长长的出了口气，看着镜中Bond的倒影。

 

“算了，至少我们中间有一个人喜欢它。说起来也算合适，毕竟这都是你害得我，”Q说。

 

“我没有，”Bond说着，装出受了冒犯的样子。

 

“就是你。你在土耳其的那次惨败肯定害我少了十年寿命，”Q回答。

 

Bond透过镜子注视着Q。

 

“至少我看起来不像是刚被小屁孩劫了一顿的样了。”

 

Q在他手上拧了一把。

 

“蠢货。”

 

Bond大笑着，伸手抹掉Q下巴上那一点剃须泡，然后在那里落下一个吻。Q闻起来是香波和薄荷须后水混合的气味。Bond已经渐渐将这种气味和家，和他们的床单、枕头和床联系到一起了。他拱蹭着Q耳朵下方的位置，嘴唇轻柔地摩挲着Q的脉搏，感到Q的心跳在他唇下加快。经过了这么多年，经过了他们遭受的一切之后，Q依然对他的碰触起了这样的反应，这实在让人感到鼓舞。

 

“你知道吗，”Bond在张口亲吻Q脖颈的间隙说，“他们欠我们一个假期。”

 

“哦？”Q回答。

 

“嘿，今天是情人节啊，”Bond说，而Q翻了个白眼。

 

“又来？”Q问。

 

“我只是想让我们过个美好的情人节，就一次，过分么？”Bond说着，抽回身来。

 

“我们有过美好的情人节……”Q张嘴。

 

“我们被人用枪打——”

 

“是啊，很刺激，不是吗？”

 

“我还伤过后背——”

 

“稍微没那么刺激。”

 

“去年，你被绑架了——”

 

“你在破坏气氛，James。”

 

“我只是说，”Bond进了一步，“我们该甩开着一切。让我们出去一趟，巴黎怎么样？”

 

“巴黎？情人节当天？你一定是疯了。”

 

“让我操心去吧。”

 

“James，”Q说着，在Bond怀中转过身，“这很甜蜜，真的。但我们不能那么做。”

 

“为什么不？”

 

“比如说，首先，没有住处和交通——”

 

“我可以找关系。”

 

“其次，没有六处的许可——”

 

“那群傻瓜。”

 

“第三，我不确定他们还准不准你再次进入巴黎。”

 

“什么？为什么？”

 

Q向后靠在洗手池台子上。

 

“因为市政府还在为你2013年搞的恶作剧闹气，”Q说。

 

“那不过是一点点火情。”

 

“James。”

 

“一小串火情？”

 

Q挑起一边眉毛。

 

“哦，好吧。我把半个胜利广场烧成了平地。需要翻新的话告我一声。”

 

Q亲了亲他。

 

“我们永远去不了巴黎了，亲爱的，”Q带着打趣的微笑说道，“但我们还可以拥有一个美好的情人节。我肯定能给我们黑个预定什么的。萨沃伊饭店怎么样？”

 

“不，我们就待在家里吧，”Bond说着，双手沿着Q的身侧向上滑，“从早餐开始。”

 

“我必须得去上班……”Q回答，然而他的决心在减弱，他的皮肤在Bond的手掌下颤抖。

 

“留下，”Bond恳求着，引导Q爬上卫生间的洗手池，然后吻了他。当Bond微微扯住Q的头发时，他发出了渴求的声响。

 

“我可以晚去一会儿，”他们分开时Q说。

 

“或者干脆不去？”Bond提议，手指缠卷着那些银黑交杂的卷发。

 

Bond溜进Q双腿之间，亲吻着他的喉结，沿着他的咽喉一路向下，直到形状美好的锁骨。只要Q不制止他，Bond就想用牙齿在哪里咬出痕迹。当Q的双腿缠上他的腰时，Bond知道自己不用担心会被拒绝了。

 

“我会远程办公的，”Q说着，在Bond在他肩头吮出瘀痕时喘着气。

 

“他们一天没你也能活，”Bond咕哝着，再次起身捉住Q的双唇。当Q急切地回应着他的吻，Bond知道Q屈服了，所有工作的念头都飞走了。

 

“如果伦敦陷落了，”他们分开时Q威胁到。

 

他没有说完后半句，但Bond爱他的腔调和其中暗藏的东西。

 

“我希望它陷落，”Bond说着，双手摸上Q的大腿，探进毛巾下方，“我很乐意你为此而惩罚我。”

 

Q的瞳孔因为他的话而扩张开来。Q对此很感兴趣。非常感兴趣——如果毛巾下的硬挺算是某种暗示的话。Bond知道Q会的。Q总是喜爱给他指令，就像Bond总是喜爱违背它们一样。

 

“我可以想出其它一些不涉及为英国政府的垮塌担责的事情来惩罚你，”Q说。

 

“哦，比如说？”Bond问。

 

“你会知道的，”Q说着，手指沿着Bond的胸口下滑，“如果你表现好。”

 

“如果不好呢？”

 

Q露齿而笑。

 

“你会知道的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond50岁，Q39岁。


	9. 第9年

Bond发誓他从来没经历过这种地狱。

 

他几乎可以忍受任何事，从骨折到烧伤，或者数天不吃不睡。可 ** **这个**** 。这比那些糟糕得多。很大程度上是因为这完全不是他自找的；这纯粹是场折磨，没有其他意义。

 

因为James Bond得了流感。

 

而今天是情人节。

 

流感已经在六处肆虐了好几周。Bond一直都小心接触门把手和水龙头，哪怕有人吸了吸鼻子他也会躲对方远远的。Q支部本来在他们与世隔绝的地下空间里过得好好的，结果某个管理层的家伙带着传染源下去了，结局一发不可收拾。可怜的Q这周早些时候也被传染了，跟着就被遣送回家，并且被勒令在病情恶化之前休息。

 

尽管Q尽了最大努力进行自我隔离，Bond昨天还是中了招。现在俩人都可怜兮兮地窝在床上，周围填充着用过的纸巾和扑热息痛的吸塑包，还有浓浓的糖浆药味。猫咪是唯一一个看似乐在其中的家伙，要知道两个人类同时在家陪他这么久可不多见。Ahab快乐地和塑料药品包装和用过的纸巾玩闹着，在Bond被他在床上跳来跳去的行为烦到的时候推着它们在地上四处跑。Bond本来该管教他一下，可他实在太累了，没法阻止Ahab的小爪子把纸巾们肢解，然后弄得满屋都是。

 

得等他们能够站起来而不觉得眩晕之后再处理这事了。

 

当然了，要是他们俩情况再好一点的话，整天跟Q一起呆在床上并不糟。可Bond现在浑身发冷，鼻子不通气，舌头干到想要龟裂出血。他边上的Q也没好哪儿去。不像Bond，Q并非无法保暖，反而一直在抱怨太热。他从腰往上都露着，皮肤上黏着汗，脸颊烧的绯红。Bond知道自己也好看不了多少，要知道他穿着两件套头衫，裹着三层毯子缩在被子下面。

 

“我恨这样，”Bond哑着嗓子说，声音在他自己耳朵里被重重的鼻音扭成一团。

 

“同感，”Q说着，对着臂弯猛烈地咳嗽起来。咳过之后的他脸颊绯红，喘着粗气，试图找回呼吸节奏，“但愿我能睡着。”

 

“一样，”Bond说着伸手去够另一张纸巾。

 

纸巾盒空了。

 

“艹啊，”Bond抱怨着，虚弱地吸吸鼻子。

 

“现在不行，亲爱的。我觉得我要死了，”Q又咳嗽起来，猛烈到床都跟着颤抖。

 

Q的咳嗽厉害的让人揪心；只是这一点就让Bond心里的担忧战胜了自怜。

 

“该死的，”Bond咕哝着，Q一咳完就摸上他的额头。鉴于他自己也发着烧，他说不上来Q的体温是否过高，但Q看上去的样子很不乐观。“你该去医院看看。”

 

“你听起来一样糟透了，”Q嘶哑地回答，又开始咳嗽。

 

Bond抚摸着Q汗湿的头发，试着安抚他。一两分钟过后，Q安静下来，可怜兮兮地喘着。他花了点时间，最终还是说出话了。

 

“你有没有过想吐可累得吐不出的时候？”他问。

 

“有，”Bond回答，继续抚摸着Q的头发，“你需要桶么？”

 

“不……我真觉得太累了……”Q冲着床单咕哝着。

 

Bond转身抄起他那一侧床边的桶。他昨天悲惨地尝试吃完午餐未果，并且感到恶心之后把它放在了那儿。尽管他并没想吐，Bond总是喜欢防范于未然，特别是当他清楚自己不会有力气从储物间里拿墩布和桶来清理任何意外情况的时候。

 

“有备无患，”Bond越过Q把容器放到了他那侧。

 

对此Q只是呻吟着蜷起了身子。

 

他们就这么安静不动地躺了一阵。过了一会儿Ahab也加入进来，在Bond身上没完没了地踩了半天奶才挨着他臀部安顿下来。Bond肯定是睡着了，当他醒过来的时候他觉得迷迷糊糊的，反应迟缓。Q又在他身边猛烈地咳嗽，刚一咳完就俯下身去，冲着桶里无力地呕吐起来。Bond给Q顺着背，直到他不再干呕，然后在发觉Q开始颤抖的时候给他裹上被单。

 

“我觉得我吐了个底朝天，”Q说着，往桶里啐了一口，“我不记得我上次吃生菜是什么时候了。不知道我该不该担心……”

 

Bond轻轻摩挲着Q的手臂，然而Q依然在发抖。

 

“你现在觉得好些么？”Bond问。

 

“算是吧，”Q瘫倒在枕头上。过了一会儿，他呻吟着嘟囔起来：“哈，我闻起来糟透了。你怎么能受得了离我这么近？”

 

“我鼻子不通气，”Bond提醒他。

 

Q模模糊糊地哼了一声，可能是在笑。

 

“幸运的家伙，”他说，“我真的得洗个澡……”

 

“先睡觉，”Bond告诉他。

 

“我头发上沾了呕吐物，”Q哀哀地说。

 

“嘘……”Bond把Q揽到胸前，他背后又热又潮，“我们晚点去泡澡。”

 

他们再次安顿下来，在Ahab偶尔在他们之间走动，试图找个更舒服的地方睡觉时发出呻吟声。如果Bond从嘴巴喘气，而且不去想他有多想喝杯水的话，他现在觉得稍微好了点，至少终于暖和起来了。Q像个暖炉一样挨着Bond，他散发出的热度虽然令人担忧，却也缓解了Bond的寒冷。

 

Bond又打起了盹，后来被窗外的雨声和雷声吵醒了。他在梦里流了些口水，或者是鼻涕；不管是哪种，他脖子下面的枕头都湿的厉害。他知道自己该感到恶心，却完全顾不上。他唯一能做的只有抬抬脑袋离开那篇污渍， 找个更舒服的地方躺着。他的额头抵上Q的肩膀。Q的皮肤依然热得像烙铁。

 

除此之外，彼此贴近让Bond觉得安心。当Q安全地躺在他怀中，Ahab也窝在他的脚边时，Bond不再觉得自己那么悲惨了。他不清楚为什么，但这一刻他虽然感觉像是被火车撞了一样，心里却莫名的快乐。

 

“下雨了，”Q困倦地说，在被单下贴Bond更近了些。

 

“嗯，”Bond说着，摸索着把手放进Q指间。

 

Q温暖的手指握住了他，引着Bond的手掌落在他胸前，盖在他的心脏上方。Bond感觉不到Q的心跳，但能感觉到他的每一次呼吸，感觉到氧气在一呼一吸之间延续着Q的生命，感觉到其中的亲密。

 

“我爱你，”Bond抵着Q发热的肩膀说。

 

“你疯了，”Q说。

 

“可能吧，”Bond赞同道，“但我的确爱你。”

 

“即使我糊着呕吐物？”Q咕哝。

 

“即使你糊着呕吐物。”

 

“你真够呛……但我大概会留着你的。”

 

Bond大笑起来，试着不要喷Q一身青鼻涕。

 

“情人节快乐，Q。”

 

Q呻吟着翻过身去，把火热的额头埋进Bond的颈窝里，用干燥、起皮的嘴唇吻上Bond的锁骨。

 

“情人节快乐，James。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond51岁，Q40岁。


End file.
